


Coitus Cantado

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Jim has a new kink :-)





	Coitus Cantado

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

** // **

"You want me to sing?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes, Spock. Please."

Jim moves backwards until his back is against the head of the bed. He grabs two pillows and stuffs them between his flesh and the somewhat hard headboard.

Then he leans back and looks expectantly at Spock, who sits still at the foot of the bed, looking at him with a slightly puzzled expression.

Jim thinks he looks beautiful. He stretches languidly and spreads his legs a bit, so that Spock can see everything he wants to see.

Spock's gaze wanders from his face down over his chest and belly to his already half-hard penis.

It makes Jim's belly tingle with anticipation. He closes the fingers of one hand lightly around his erection.

"Spock?" he says softly, "now?"

Spock's eyes meet his again. "Very well," he says.

Spock moves then, settling himself cross-legged onto the bed, near enough that the soles of Jim's outstretched feet touch his shins. He lays his hands palms up onto his thighs.

His fingers are relaxed, slightly curled into his palm and Jim thinks he looks like he is about to meditate. Spock's face certainly looks serene right now, although there is a little more green color in his cheeks than usual.

Spock clears his throat and starts to sing. It is a Vulcan song. The melody is quiet but intense, the notes waving from nearly tenor level down to near bass level, but stay mostly in the baritone range that is Spock's main range. The guttural, sometimes harsh sounds of the Vulcan language are contrasting with the melancholic, soft tunes.

Jim thinks it very much fits Spock, whose face is angular, and whose body is so slender that it sometimes looks bony. But when you touch him, his skin is warm and soft, his hair silky on his head, arms and legs, and rough and crinkly on his chest and in the pubic area.

Jim watches Spock's lips moving, watches Spock's adam's apple go up and down with the notes, watches Spock's chest expand when he inhales before a particularly long note, while moving his fingertips lightly over his growing erection.

Then Jim closes his eyes and lets Spock's voice wash over him.

He loves the deep baritone, loves how the tones seem to seep into him, to vibrate and resonate through his body.

He is fully erect now, his penis tingling along with the rest of his body. He can feel the tunes warm in his belly, and swell in his heart.

His hand is moving in a steady rhythm, his breathing speeds up and he feels goose bumps break out over his skin.

Spock's voice hits a clear high tenor note and it makes pre-come well up on the tip of Jim's penis.

He moans softly, spreading the fluid over the head of his penis with his thumb. He lifts his other hand to ghost over his nipples, fingertips brushing them erect too.

"Oh.."

Spock's voice stutters just the tiniest bit. He inhales quickly, and the next note is perfectly balanced again.

Jim's hand is working steadily now, squeezing, stroking, up and down. His other hand is circling his nipples, the movement in synch with the hand on his penis.

The melody gets more intense now, the pace a little quicker, and Jim feels Spock's voice caress him inside and out. It's velvet and silk, milk and honey, it's sweet and warm and alive.

Jim's skin is flushed and with the next upward stroke of his hand he feels sweat breaking out over his whole body. He is breathing hard now and he can't sit still anymore.

His hips are thrusting upwards, little helpless movements that are still in tune with the rhythm of Spock's song.

It feels as if Spock has captured him without laying a finger on him, just with his beautiful, beautiful voice.

And then the song ends with that deep, deep note, and this is it, this is it. The dark chocolate of that note seems to shake him to the core and Jim gasps out loud and spills over his hand and onto his belly.

When his body stops twitching and his breathing starts to even out, Jim opens his eyes.

Spock sits there, perfectly still, but his gaze is pure heat and hunger.

His skin is flushed a deep green, he breathes hard through his nose and his penis is stiff, leaning against the quivering belly and leaking pre-come.

"Spock," Jim whispers and licks his lips.

Spock moans, a desperate sound and oh, Jim needs to move. Move right into Spock's lap to lean down and breathe over the straining erection waiting for him and Spock moans again and shudders.

Jim curls up on one of Spock's bent legs, puts one hand around the base of Spock's shaft and starts licking the head.

"Jim..."

Spock's voice is strangled and hoarse, very different from his singing voice, obviously he is losing control fast.

"Yes," Jim says, feeling fierce, "yes."

He takes Spock into his mouth and starts sucking in earnest, squeezing his hand around the base, creating his own rhythm now.

Spock gasps and then he's shivering.

Jim thinks he feels like the strings of the Vulcan harp and he loves that he is the virtuoso that makes it happen.

He puts his other hand down and under Spock's heavy balls, rolling them around.

He feels Spock's hands in his hair, and they are trembling too. Spock makes another music now, spilling moans and hisses and needy noises from the back of his throat and Jim hums in answer.

He takes a deep breath through his nose, then swallows Spock down as deep as he can.

Only once Spock's hips buck upwards, then he comes down Jim's throat and Jim swallows greedily.

Jim gives the softening penis a last loving lick, then sits up.

Spock's hands are still in his hair, and they glide down over his face and come to rest on his shoulders.

The dark eyes are bright.

"Jim," Spock says softly and Jim can't help but smile.

"Yes," he says, equally soft, "that was a beautiful song."

Spock's eyes twinkle. "And you are the most entertaining audience."

Jim laughs and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> (coitus cantado, Latin = singing orgasm)


End file.
